Making it Bearable
by EvilPandaxSaviorSwan
Summary: I won't lie, there is no plot to this. Just smexy lesbian sex. I do apologize if you wanted some kind of plot. Maybe in the near future I can turn it into something but for now it's a pure, unadulterated, lustful sex story. Menzi pairing. Yes, that's right, I said Menzi. As in Meg Masters and Kenzi Malikov. I've been watching SPN and LG. These two are sexy together. Odd, but sexy.


_**A/N: I have been thinking a lot about pairing Meg Masters (2.0 Meg, not meg from season one) with Kenzi Malikov. I know Kenzi isn't gay and even if she was she'd be gay with Bo. Well in my head, she would go great with Meg. So if you don't like it then don't read it, but I like it and I hope the pairing is a hit. Team Menzi all the way!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Lost Girl. If I did then there would be tons of Menzi.**_

 _ **A/N: This is a crossover and there is Lesbian sex in this tasty morsel. Femslash. I have warned you.**_

* * *

MacKenzie was a little nervous to bring her girlfriend home and meet her family, not that she wasn't out completely but she was more worried about how her family was going to do when they met Meg. She was excited to see them again after so many years but she also knew them well and most likely her step dad would be the first person to embarass her. They had just gotten to the Malikov family house and it looked like no one was there, which gave Kenzi a refreshed feeling of relief.

"Come on babe, I wanna show you my room before the folks get here," she turned to smile at her lover who grabbed her chin and pulled her close for a much needed kiss. Meg trapped Kenzi's top lip between her own, nipping the flesh before pulling away. She smiled wide, lifted her left eyebrow in her signature Meg way then got out of the car.

Kenzi let out a breath she had no idea she'd been holding, "Ooooh balls, I lurv that girl," she whispered out breathlessly.

The sound of both girl's high heeled boots clacked against the wooden floor, Kenzi didn't even bother to show her the house, she was too excited to get the girl in her room. Her hand grabbed ahold of the stair railing, pulling herself so she could swing onto the step and look back at the other female with a smile. Meg slowed in her step just as they made eye contact.

"Shall we venture on up into my old quarters, the place where I had my first virgin kiss on the ugly pink bed i gag at everytime I walked into my room?"

Meg smirked at the girl, she had been taking one step at a time very slowly while she talked. Now standing close enough to smell her Cherry Blossom lotion. "Hmm, I think we can find ways to make your bed a little bit more bearable to look at, don't you think Sugar?" Meg tapped Kenzi's lips and leaned in to capture her lips once more. Kenzi slid her free hand around the girl's slim waist under the jacket she wore and opened her mouth just in time Meg opened hers. Tongues came into play and just as Kenzi grabbed ahold of the back of Meg's purple shirt, the girl pulled away and walked up the stairs slowly, her ass swaying for the human girl to watch.

Sure enough the bed was a sickingly pink color and Kenzi wasn't too sure she even wanted to be in here again. Yet this was the room her and Meg were going to be staying in for the next week.

"It's kind of cute," Meg stated, grin still in place as she stepped in further and looked around at all the old rock band posters, Nazi symbols and anything else she'd imagine Teenage Kenzi having.

Kenzi scoffed and shut her door, "The only reason I still claim the place is because I remodified it with some of the things i liked, mommy dearest hated it but I got away with it because daddy loved to spoil me," Meg turned around when she got to the other side of the room and face her girlfriend. She her dark eyes locked onto Kenzi's sky blues, smirk into play, as she began to remove her leather jacket. Kenzi watched it fall to her feet. She gulped. Meg then proceeded to unzip her boots before stepping out of them, now standing there.

"Take your boots off darling," she ordered softly. Kenzi did as she was told, pulling the black boots she wore off and tossing them aside. Meg raised her hand up and bent her right index finger in a 'come here' motion. Kenzi walked over to her, standing only a few inches from her. Both girls were the same height, neither of them were taller then the other.

Meg turned her hand and pointed to the floor, Kenzi obeyed and slid to her knees slowl, making Meg smile widely and cock her left eyebrow again. Grabbing ahold of the woman's belt, Kenzi unbuckled it before unbuttoning her jeans. Her hands worked at a medium pace, neither girl was in no hurry. Once the zipper was down, she pushed the jeans to Meg's ankles, who stepped out of the clothing. The black lacy bikini cut undies she wore had Kenzi's mouth a drooling mess.

"Is my beautiful lady unicorn gonna come up here and finish undressing me?"

Hearing her lovers voice, Kenzi was brought out of her head as she looked up. Slowly standing, she placed her hands on Meg's thighs and slid them up the creamy smooth skin, passing her hips. When her hands felt the shirt, they continued their way up the side of Meg's body just to pull it off and toss it aside. Now in her matching black lacy bra and panties. Kenzi became breathless, it happened everytime she was standing in front of her lover like this.

After Kenzi undressed, she led Meg onto her bed and kneeled between her legs. Meg grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a deep lustfilled kiss. Causing the reciever to moan into her lips. Meg;s hands glided down Kenzi's back till they stopped at her ass, she squuezed the flesh. It made Kenzi arch her back and moan a little louder, breaking the kiss.

"Babe!" she giggled and Meg titled her head only to lean up and kiss her again. This time her hands traveled back up the girls back to unsnap her bra. She pulled it from Kenzi's arms without breaking the kiss only to flip their positions and top her girl. She flipped her hair over her shoulder then leaned down to wrap her lips around a harden nipple. Kenzi gasped from the feeling of her girlfriend's mouth on her body. Something shes been craving for a few days now.

Meg circled one nipple with her tongue before biting on it gently, her teeth sharp enough to make the girl under her cry out in pleasure. Kenzi found her hands buried in Meg's brown wavy locks to keep her head in place. She could feel herself grow wet, if her thong sticking to her folds wasn't enough indication. Meg could smell her which spurred the demon girl on while she switched between both breasts.

She finally kissed her way down Kenzi's flat stomach and the moment she got to the last bit of fabric, Meg took the side of the thong into her mouth and dragged it down her legs then off her body. She looked up at the panting girl, thong still in her mouth, and smiled.

"Fuck! Baby you're going to kill me," Kenzi groaned deeply. Her body squirmed under Meg, who liked what she saw. She grabbed the thong from her mouth and tossed it aside.

"It'll be a sweet sexy death," Meg offered. Kenzi bit her lip before breaking out in a smile.

"Nothing i can't complain over,"

Kenzi's scent was over powering Meg's scences, she was ready to devour her lover and she knew her lover was ready for it. She had slipped down to the girl's neatly trimmed cunt seeing that her clit was pulsing and ready to be licked. The demon girl used her tongue, flicking it against the unhooded nub. Kenzi gasped out at the feeling and the noise caused Meg to continue. Slowly sliding her tongue inside of the girl while her left thumb simulated her overly sensative clit in the process.

Feeling this all at once caused Kenzi to arch her back once more and being a string of moans and pants.

As Meg's tongue pushed in further and swirled around inside of her, she had to hold the girl down before she was bucked off. Her eyes glanced up at the writhing girl and she smirked when she curled her tongue up and hit that sweet spot she knew about. The same spot that caused Kenzi to be reduced into a mess instantly.

She continued to scrape the tip of her tongue along the spot multiple times and had Kenzi already on the brink of coming but stopped. The girl let out a whimper and a breathless moan.

"M-Meg...why d-did yo...OH!" Meg shut the girl up the moment two of her slim fingers slid into her tightness and curled up against the spot. Kenzi lifted up off the bed as a silent scream escaped her lips. Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach began to twist with the unmistakeable sign that she was about to come. Meg uncurled her fingers and slowly began to pump the digits into her. She watched Kenzi grab her shoulder and grip tightly, hissing at the feel of her nails digging into her skin but she didn't mind it. Actually, it fueled her to thrust her fingers inside of Kenzi faster.

Something about the way Kenzi looked at her with dark blue eyes and the way the moan left her lips sounded made Meg growl playfully and surge forward to kiss her roughly. This kiss was sloppy and filled with breathy moans. It didn't last long before Meg pulled her hand from Kenzi's pussy and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Raise your pretty little ass in the air Kenz," she demanded. Kenzi did as she was told and lifted her butt up but kept her face down in her pillows, gripping them. Meg spread her legs apart and slid two fingers up her folds, making the girl shutter, only to slam her two fingers back deep inside of Kenzi. Her free hand gripped the girls hip. She could see a damp coat of sweat form on her lovers back everytime she bowed it in an arch.

"Kenz, honey, are you close?" she asked. The girl recieving nodded her head. "I can't hear you,"

Meg slowed her thrusts which made Kenzi cry in frustration, "Y-yes! I'm so close baby! Please don't stop!"

The demon girl grinned at the confession, slamming her fingers back into her lover. She twisted her wrist and curled her fingers down agaisnt her lovers sweet spot, making Kenzi's body tremble. She circled the spot a few times which caused Kenzi to jerk her hips and the moment Meg scraped her nails against the spot, Kenzi came with a loud scream of Meg's name after she threw her head back and covered Meg's hand with her womanly juices. Something Meg was excited to lick up, not waisting a single drop.

Kenzi slumped onto her bed, panting and sweaty, while Meg laid next to her with a successful grin on her face. That eyebrow cocking up when she watched her human turn her head to look at her.


End file.
